The Program in Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine will provide this grant with a consistent, coordinated approach to accurate definition and diagnosis of lung and cardiac injuries. Consultation with pulmonary and critical care specialists will occur before and after protocol development to insure a consistent approach to accurate definition, data collection and diagnosis of cardiopulmonary injury. This Core will categorize the types and patterns of lung injuries, cardiovascular failures and critical care procedures and maintain computer database for use by the other investigators. Core F will manage and analyze the data parameters related to the pulmonary and critical care complications utilizing precise definitions that are developed in collaboration with other Core programs. Core F will continue to develop and evaluate novel diagnostic techniques for cardiopulmonary complications after marrow transplantation. In collaboration with Pathology (Core B), the utility of protein level and immunohistochemical staining of bronchoalveolar lavage for the detection of specific histological patterns of idiopathic pneumonia will be evaluated. In addition, a prospective trial of treatment of idiopathic interstitial pneumonia will be conducted.